Crush On You
by Gloria Spark
Summary: White got an interesting letter from N while she is in hiding in Hoenn at the request of the League and Detective Looker. What could it have to do with her crush she has on the Ex-King of Team Plasma?


**Crush On You**

White laid in her bed, staring up at the letter in her hand, a small blush on her cheeks as she read it over again.

She knew what it said, it was a letter from N telling her all about the adventure to defeat Ghetsis, the reason she was hidden away in Hoenn instead of being in Unova helping defeat Kyrum with N and everyone else. The league had insisted for her safety to go hide when the land began to freeze over and rumors of Plasma's return was on the horizon. N himself was the one who came to the league and told them all asking to transfer her to Hoenn since he knew Ghetsis would be after himself and her.

Though that isn't what stood out in the letter, no what stood out was the line near the end about him knowing about the crush she had for him ever since her own journey to defeat Plasma nearly 2 years before.

_How did you know 'cause I never told  
But you found out I've got a crush on you  
The words you read, my heart's been displayed  
You found out I've got a crush on you_

All White could think of was it was probably Bel, she couldn't keep a secret for the life of her. She was best friends with Bel but she really should stop telling her stuff.

_You must have heard it from my best friend  
She's always talkin' when she should be listenin'  
Can't keep a secret to save her life  
But still I trusted her with all I felt inside_

She sighed as she stared at the letter, knowing from the gossip magazines ever since this letter arrived that her crush on her one time rival and the ex-king of Plasma was front page news. There was no remarks from N himself though since he was busy.

_I never knew a rumor could spread so fast  
'Cause now the word is out all over town  
That I'm longing for you  
_

White looked over to her picture of the last day they were together before she came to Hoenn until things settled down there. It was of them on the Ferris Wheel and N was acting like a pokemon snuggling into her while her face was bright pink. He kept saying White was his first friend and he was glad they could hang out for once without him being her enemy.

_How did you know 'cause I never told  
But you found out I've got a crush on you  
The words you read, my heart's been displayed  
You found out I've got a crush on you_

"I guess it could have been how I was blushing a lot that day that gave me away," White said with a sigh, knowing there was paparazzi there as well so maybe that's how the word got out. She looked up at the ceiling of the small apartment that Detective Looker sat her up in.

_Maybe I was the one who left the trace  
Was there a message written on my face  
Were my emotions so easily read  
That you would know my thoughts before a word was said  
_  
She thought back to all the battles and the words said between them. He was just so sure of his dream and spoke so emotionally about it, it was just hard for even a strong woman like her not to fall for the 17 year old child. Maybe he knew before he even left her by her eyes at that final battle and how they plead for him not to go.

_Was it my eye that let you know you had control  
Because the way you moved was so self assured  
You knew I would surrender_

She then remembered his bright blue eyes sad with the knowledge he had to leave. She remembered how much he cuddled into her that last day and held her refusing to let her go. As her cheeks grew pink she grabbed a cheat of paper writing N back.

_How did you know 'cause I never told  
You found out I've got a crush on you  
The words you read, my heart's been displayed  
You found out I've got a crush on you_

White sealed it up sending her Unfezant with the letter back to N whispering, "I found out you've got a crush on me."

_Oh…oh…oh…oh…oh…oh…  
Oh…oh…oh…oh…oh…oh…oh…  
_

N looked up from the top of Dragonspiral Tower, watching Zekrom fly around as he saw a bird flying toward him and swoop down. He smiled seeing White's Unfezant, he came over saying, "Thank you Unfezant."

"**Of course N, White wanted you to get her response," **Unfezant said to him, watching as he opened it up.

N read the response, his cheeks growing pink whispering, "S-so those feelings I have are the same as this crush business Bel was telling me about with White."

_How did you know 'cause I never told  
You found out I've got a crush on you  
The words you read, my heart's been displayed  
You found out I've got a crush on you_

N blushed, looking at the letter in his hand, thinking about the feel of White's small body against his, like that day at the amusement park before she left. He insisted to act like a pokemon and be able the snuggle into her since she was his friend. He just wanted to be near her like he couldn't be before.

_You found out I've got a crush on you  
You found out I've got a crush on you  
You found out I've got a crush on you  
You found out I've got a crush on you_

"Well White found out about my crush on her before I even figured it out," N admitted hearing Zekrom chuckle as he landed on the tower.

_You found out I've got a crush on you  
Crush on you  
Crush on you  
Crush on you  
_


End file.
